ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbara Tarbuck
| Place of birth = Detroit, Michigan | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = | Characters = Leka Trion; Kalev | image2 = Kalev.jpg | imagecap2 = ...as Chancellor Kalev | image3 = | imagecap3 = }} Barbara J. Tarbuck is an actress who has appeared in two of the Star Trek spin-offs. She first played the role of Leka Trion in the Star Trek: The Next Generation fourth season episode in . She filmed her scenes for this episode on Wednesday on Paramount Stage 8. Eleven years later, she appeared as Kalev in the Star Trek: Enterprise first season episode . The costume from her latter appearance was previously worn by Ellen Geer in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode and by background actress Leslie McCasky in an episode of Star Trek: Voyager. Later it was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Her costume from "The Host" was also sold off on eBay. Outside of Trek, Tarbuck had roles in several popular soap operas. She appeared several times on Dallas (starring Susan Howard, Leigh J. McCloskey, and Morgan Woodward) and Dynasty (starring Joan Collins and Lee Bergere) before being given a recurring role as Dr. Randall on Falcon Crest from 1986 through 1987. Among her co-stars on this series were Jonathan Banks, Leslie Bevis, Michael Ensign, Robert Foxworth, and Tarbuck's "Shadows of P'Jem" co-star Jeff Kober. Afterward, she went on to have recurring roles on Santa Barbara and General Hospital. On the latter series she appeared in over fourty episodes between 1996 and 2010. She has made guest appearances on a large number of other television programs, including Quincy (starring Robert Ito and Garry Walberg), M*A*S*H (starring David Ogden Stiers), St. Elsewhere (starring Ed Begley, Jr. and Norman Lloyd), L.A. Law (starring Corbin Bernsen and Larry Drake, and also guest-starring Gwynyth Walsh), Silk Stalkings (starring Ben Vereen), Quantum Leap (starring Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell, and also guest-starring Alan Oppenheimer), Picket Fences (starring Roy Brocksmith and Ray Walston), Crossing Jordan (starring Miguel Ferrer), NYPD Blue (starring Gordon Clapp), and Medical Investigation (starring Neal McDonough). She appeared in several episodes of Cagney & Lacey, including 1984's "Matinee", which also guest-starred Bibi Besch and Armin Shimerman. Tarbuck co-starred with Rene Auberjonois, Erick Avari, Daniel Davis, and Carolyn Seymour in a 1992 episode of Civil Wars and with Thomas Kopache and Gates McFadden in a 2001 episode of The Division. The same year Tarbuck had a role in the drama Just Ask My Children, as did Casey Biggs, John Billingsley, Virginia Madsen, Robert Joy, Jack Shearer, Armin Shimerman, and Kitty Swink. More recently, Tarbuck appeared in episodes of The Event (2011, with Lisa Vidal, Bill Smitrovich, and Chase Kim) and Glee (2011). Tarbuck has several major films to her credit, with her first being the 1986 science fiction comedy, Short Circuit, co-starring Brian McNamara. This was followed that same year with Big Trouble, featuring Paul Dooley and Warren Munson. Her other films include Curly Sue (1991), The Tie That Binds (1995, with Keith Carradine), and Walking Tall, the latter of which starred Star Trek: First Contact actor Neal McDonough. More recently she had a supporting role in the mystery sequel S. Darko (2009). Other Trek connections Additional projects in which Tarbuck acted with other Star Trek performers include: *''Quincy'' episode "No Way to Treat a Flower" (1979) with Whit Bissell *''Mr. R's Daughter'' (1979 TV movie) with Craig Wasson *''A Christmas Without Snow'' (1980 TV movie) with James Cromwell *''Condo'' episode "That's Entertainment" (1983) with Rosana DeSoto and Graham Jarvis *''Victims for Victims: The Theresa Saldana Story'' (1984) with Stanley Kamel and Lawrence Pressman *'' '' episode "The Beacon/One Life, Furnished in Early Poverty" (1985) with Biff Yeager *''Hunter'' episode "Boomerang" (1988) with Roy Brocksmith *''David'' (1988 TV movie) with John Glover *''I Know My First Name Is Steven'' (1989 TV movie) with Raymond Cruz, Gregg Henry, John Vickery, and Ray Walston *''Moonlighting'' episode "Eine Kleine Nacht Murder" (1989) with Jack Blessing, Virginia Madsen, and Ray Wise *''21 Jump Street'' episode "Come from the Shadows" (1989) with Tony Plana *''The Death of the Incredible Hulk'' (1990) with Andreas Katsulas *''Jack Reed: Badge of Honor'' (1993 TV movie) with Bill Bolender, Bruce French, Alice Krige, Neal McDonough, and William Sadler *''A Kiss Goodnight'' (1994 TV movie) with Shelly Desai and Mark Moses *''Moment of Truth: Eye of the Stalker'' (1995 TV movie) with Joanna Cassidy and James MacDonald *''Seduced by Madness: The Diane Borchardt Story'' (1996 TV movie) with Cliff DeYoung and George D. Wallace *''Pacific Blue'' episode "Rapscallions" (1996) with Anthony De Longis and Tom Towles *''The Burning Zone'' episode "Lethal Injection" (1996) with Dennis Christopher, Tim de Zarn, Sherman Howard, and Keith Szarabajka *''The Practice'' episode "Part V" (1997) with Mark Harelik and Norman Lloyd *''Before He Wakes'' (1998 TV movie) with Ron Canada *''Mr. Murder'' (1998 TV movie) with Jim Beaver, K Callan, Richard Riehle, Bill Smitrovich, and Dell Yount *''Judging Amy'' episode "Hold on Tight" (2001) with Tim Kelleher *''NYPD Blue'' episode "Maybe Baby" (2003) with Bill Cobbs *''Without a Trace'' episode "Fallout: Part 1" (2003) with Gregory Itzin *''Navy NCIS'' episode "UnSEALed" (2004) with Tim Kelleher and Leon Russom *''Nip/Tuck'' episode "Naomi Games" (2004) with Famke Janssen *''CSI:NY'' episode "Dancing with the Fishes" (2005) with Robert Joy *''Eyes'' episode "Poison" (2005) with Rick Worthy, Gregg Henry, Carlos Lacamara, Marta Martin, Raphael Sbarge, and David Spielberg *''Close to Home'' episode "Dead or Alive" (2006) with John Carroll Lynch *''Smith'' episode "Four" (2006) with Virginia Madsen, William Lucking, Al Foster, Billy Mayo, and John Dixon *''Journeyman'' episode "Home By Another Way" (2007) with John Aniston and Robert Pine *''Wednesday Again'' (2008) with Jack Kehler External links * BarbaraTarbuck.com - official site * * * es:Barbara Tarbuck Tarbuck, Barbara Tarbuck, Barbara Tarbuck, Barbara